In said areas is installed the necessary equipment for any new function. The use of the said ship is known from the patent descriptions FR-A-725723 and GB-A-283818. This use consists of the utilization of the said areas of the ship and the equipment, which is installed in those areas, during the temporary sojourn of the ship in the ports, for selling any kind of goods and/or supplying any services to traders-dealers, to any kind of commercial enterprises, to consumers and/or users of services correspondingly, who are settled down in the islands, in the coastal and riverside places.
The invention consists of specializing this known use of the said ship in order to give an alternate solution to the existing problem of the local lack of goods selling and/or services supplying units, in islands, in coastal and riverside places as well as in the hinterland of those places, in which due to special conditions the construction, equipment and operation of goods selling and/or supplying services local units is difficult to be done.
In fact, in islands, shore and riverside districts, in the hinterland of these areas, where the permanently living population is small, or in areas where great seasonal fluctuation of temporarily living there people is observed, there is a lack of local established goods selling and/or services offering units. This is due mainly to the disproportionately great cost for the construction, equipment and running of such units in relation to the small number of stable population. Also, where the local or sublocal road, railroad or coastal ship network connecting a larger geographical part of islands, shore and riverside areas between them or with the nearest to those areas urban centers, is non-existent or inadequate and hard to be used. In these cases, it is not feasible to establish in those areas local units for selling goods and/or for offering services in suitable places of those areas, which units will address to a larger number of population but also to traders-dealers and commercial enterprises of these areas.
Due to the lack of such local establishment of goods selling and services offering units, a lack of sufficiency or of a variety of goods and/or services in these areas is observed.
These lacks constitute one of the two main reasons, which lead the local population of these districts to emigrate to urban centers with the distressing result of abandonment of many geographical areas and in gradual disappearance of the productive activities traditionally exerted by the local population in those areas.
Also, the permanently or temporarily living population in these regions wishing to be provided with goods or to be supplied with services has to be involved in time-consuming travels going and coming to and from urban centers. The lack of local goods selling or services offering units in these regions, which can have considerable touristic activity, constitutes a restraining factor of this activity.
There exist descriptions of ships, whose areas are, as the case may be, formed, arranged and adapted into areas adequate for the new functions of selling any kind of goods and/or of supplying any services. These areas are equipped with all necessary for these new functions equipment.
The use of the said ship in those descriptions consists of the utilization of the said properly formatted, arranged and adapted areas of the said ship and the equipment, which is installed in those areas, for selling any goods and/or supplying any services, during the sojourn of the ship in the harbours, to the population, who are in the districts of these harbours.
These descriptions are included in the patents FR-A-725723 dated May 17, 1932 and GB-A-283818 dated Feb. 9, 1928.
The use of said ships as described in these patents, is not directed and cannot-achieve an alternative solution to the problem of lack of local goods selling and services supplying units, in the islands, in shore and riverside areas and in the inland of said districts, where the above mentioned special conditions are prevailing. These conditions make the construction, equipment and operation of the local established said units difficult. The utilization of the said areas of the ship and the equipment, proper for the new functions, which is installed in those areas, takes place in any port of islands, riverside and coastal places, in which the corresponding lacks in the said units are more or less dissimilar, having as result the partial and casual covering of these lacks in the said units.
Also, the temporary sojourn of the said ship in the ports is not an alternate solution to these lacks in local units, because of the temporary, not repeated periodically, so without duration covering of the said lacks during the temporary sojourn of the said ship in the ports.